


【ER】ABC的朋友们注定破产的店

by lenoir



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24680827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenoir/pseuds/lenoir
Relationships: Combeferre/Courfeyrac (Les Misérables), Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Kudos: 7





	【ER】ABC的朋友们注定破产的店

1\. 圣米歇尔大街的黄金地段

安灼拉父母去国外了，留下这临着圣米歇尔广场的房子，安灼拉依旧住在二层，一楼和地下室空了出来。

“开个小店！”马吕斯说，“黄金地段！”

“但是安灼拉厌恶资本，”格朗泰尔说出了所有人的担忧，“这一定也包括任何资本的运作。”

但是小不点伽弗洛什搞定了这事儿。

“你怎么让他投向盈利的肮脏血海？”

“我就说了他那小社团需要有钱才能继续运转！再说，凭你们，盈利？”伽弗洛什很靠谱。

其实不仅这样，小伽还帮着安灼拉分析，如果任由那房子的一楼空着，不久后它就会变成男孩们的移动城堡，会出现的事物包括但不限于巴阿雷的无数个沙袋，格朗泰尔的廉价违规酒和充满酒味的床垫，又一次离家出走的哭泣的马吕斯，一群蛾子，被爱情冲昏头脑的公白飞和古费拉克留下的任意奇奇怪怪的东西。

“你是想要一个有稳定收入的正规利民商店，还是一个不挂名的流浪汉之家？”

“你凭什么觉得我会容忍他们做这些事？”安灼拉扎起头发。

“你太好了，”伽弗洛什只有12岁，却把这群大学生看了个透——特纳迪亚的优良品质之一，“而你们的麻烦鬼太多了！”

安灼拉拿他没办法。

2\. 绝对民主的拟定过程

“那不如叫柯林斯。”格朗泰尔就着酒劲抢答。“ABC公有店铺的性质以及店名拟定会议”已经进行了11分钟，大家还没有商量出个什么。安灼拉锁着眉头，没说上几个话，格朗泰尔决定在这无聊的茶歇会议档案上肆意发挥。

“你疯了…全巴黎谁还不知道柯林斯是个 酒馆。”弗以伊第一个反驳。

“R就想着开酒馆！”马吕斯第二个反驳。

“开酒馆的人也不能放肆地喝酒，相反，应该更少喝酒，保持头脑清醒。”安灼拉说话了，“你就别打这个主意了。”

“喂！我哪里说我是想喝酒！”格朗泰尔以自认为别人察觉不了的手势放下了手中的酒瓶，“我开玩笑。”我逗逗小领袖，他想。

“这也能开玩笑！光版权意识这一点就……”安灼拉似乎打开了话匣子。也好，R挨着批斗，也放心了点。

“但是我们甚至没决定开什么店！”热安指出了问题的核心，众人望着安灼拉。

“嗯……我们是一个民主的社团，大家有什么想法都可以尽量满足，你们知道的，”他结巴起来，挠了挠耳后，“融合，一种融合的感觉。”

万岁！精力过剩的年轻人们欢呼。

只有格朗泰尔知道——至少他认为只有他知道，安灼拉心虚的时候就会不自觉地挠挠耳后，比如那次，公白飞六岁半的妹妹问他“古费哥哥为什么老是住在我哥房间，大晚上也吵死了”，他在飞儿X射线一样的目光威胁下挠挠耳后，说了一句“他们熬夜做课题”。

“他自己也没主意”，格朗泰尔决定搭上自己两星期的和安灼拉说话的机会，以身试险：

“开酒馆，按颜色摆酒瓶，我早就想那样了！”他撤出一张纸，写了一个大大的“A. 卖酒”。

“你！”安灼拉猛地站起来，“你还说你不想！”

“我附议！”博须哀看热闹不嫌事儿大，“但是一定要卖威士忌。”

“这里不能成为酒鬼的温床！”安灼拉斩钉截铁地说。

“可我们不是个绝对民主的社团吗，领袖？“格朗泰尔乘此机会挤到安灼拉面前，微微低头对着安灼拉精致的脸出言不逊，“我好奇的是，绝对民主的社团哪能有领袖…”

“R，闹够了！”公白飞推开了格朗泰尔，劝他“少喝点”，真是个机智的和事佬，格朗泰尔想。

“希望是一个书店…”安灼拉咬出几个字，领袖精致的脸蛋涨得红红的，“以及有限的酒水供应！”

格朗泰尔和博须哀用眼神击了个掌。

“可以摆上热安的诗集！”弗以伊总是在普鲁维尔的文学变现运动中冲锋在前，“放在今日推荐的栏目上！”

“以及飞儿的生物学研究，就蝴蝶那些！”古费拉克不甘示弱，仿佛这是一场奇怪的攀比。

“我们不能卖掉它们！”

“对，仅供阅读参考！”两个人你一句我一句，倒是热闹。

“没人想读那个的，古费！”总算是由马吕斯说出了大多数人的心声，“蛾子什么的。古费，你该正视这个问题了，那些都是蛾子，一种蝴蝶之下的动物。”

“你你你怎么能给动物划分等级！你就是被老旧思想侵蚀，你你你阶级观念本性难移！”古费当然知道什么是蝴蝶，但是飞蛾也很可爱不是吗？公白飞从嘴角红到耳根。

“…D. 关于蛾子的书，不对不对，生物类图书。”格朗泰尔继续写着，他破天荒地，扮演了会议记录者的角色（这一般是马吕斯的任务）。

“还要有政治书哲学书，卢梭…”安灼拉掰起手指开始细数着。

“好了好了，就大E宿舍那些破书，你们赶紧写下一个，“只有伽弗洛什敢这样打断我们的小领袖，“我要有电玩，可以就放在书店旁边，一个赛车的，一个打怪的。”

“但是我们这是ABC的会议，小伽，你…”公白飞又一次被无情打断——

“哇塞，哇塞，年龄歧视果然名不虚传，小孩不能是ABC的朋友了？”伽弗洛什自有对策，“那这样，你们内部人员投票吧，想拥有电玩的举手！”伽弗洛什瞪着大眼睛瞪着在场所有的熟面孔，似乎检阅着白炽灯下男男女女——说是检阅，实际像威胁，小霸王的威胁——，电玩获得了除安灼拉和公白飞之外所有人的支持。

“E. 两台投币街机，但是绝不能出现暴力游戏…”安灼拉念着。

“但是绝不能出现暴-力-游-戏-”书记员R重复着。

“抓娃娃机其实也很好，不是吗？”

“抓娃娃机---什么？”

安灼拉说了抓-娃-娃-这三个字吗？格朗泰尔在一片倒地的笑声中检查自己的灵魂是否还在肉躯，毕竟他万恶不赦地脑补了金属爪子抓住安灼拉的头发的，然后自己险些得到一个洋娃娃版小领袖的场面。

“还得有画画的地方！”古费拉克就像忽然想到了什么，“R！R你还可以教小朋友画画！”

“R老师！”热安可爱地敬了个礼。

“好，我们打住吧！”安灼拉不敢把绝对民主的拟定过程继续下去了，提供低纯度酒精但重视自然科学并附带美术教学和益智电玩的书店已经超出了他的接受范围，要想把地下室改成情侣私人影院（珂赛特不停地提议）附加心理发泄拳击室（当然是巴阿雷的想法）——不可能的。

所以，几星期后，圣米歇尔街的黄金地段会出现一家名叫“绝对民主的ABC工作室”的小店，没人知道这是什么地方，二大的学生们会来这里读诗，左岸的酒量不太好的酒鬼们喜欢在这里从艺术谈到战争，伽弗洛什喜欢坐在吧台上，监督前来玩电玩的小孩们——“夏尔，休想从那里扣出硬币！”

三法郎就可以坐一天的地方！——这是米西什塔想出来的广告。

3\. 非盈利不值班

大家强烈要求把这里变成24小时营业的地方。

“拜托，巴黎的麦当劳都不会24小时营业！”马吕斯抱怨。

“全巴黎最有趣的人集中出现在夜晚11点到凌晨4点！”众人反驳着，“我们需要轮班表！”

安灼拉建议说：反正我就住在楼上，晚上我来。

“那怎么能行，你白天够忙了。”全票反对，阿波罗也需要休息。

“我和飞儿周一晚上过来！”古费拉克在小黑板上写下C&C。

“如果你们保证不做任何让人不舒服的事，我周二晚上可以来。”爱潘妮写下周二：Ep。

“保证。”毫无说服力的保证。

“我来陪你。”米西什塔举手，Ep&Miki——若李和博须哀同时发出懊恼的叹息。

“那我和博须哀周三来。”若李写上Bossute&Jolllly，“我每周三都有小组谈论，反正也要熬夜。”

热安和弗以伊选择了周四，所有人都希望周四拥有适合恋爱的夜晚，那两人炽热的眉来眼去总是让ABC突然陷入尴尬，“最好能在一周内赶紧在一起！”爱潘妮不无嫌弃地算着。

“我周五！”珂赛特抢了先，“我和马吕斯。”

“周五啊……可是我周五要到外公那里看…”马吕斯吞吞吐吐。

“那我和巴阿雷！”珂赛特对着巴阿雷挤出个甜甜的笑，两个大男人尴尬极了。

“你，你想好，这…”巴阿雷瞟着马吕斯的表情，慌乱中又在憋着笑。

“不，我和你！”马吕斯抢过粉笔，M&C❤——他辩论赛上也没这个硬气。

“我和R周六！”巴阿雷松了口气，举着酒杯向格朗泰尔抛眼神——一切都在我的计划之中。

这下轮到格朗泰尔进退两难了，“那个，我觉得留下安灼拉一个人，会不会有些…”他对着巴阿雷挤眉弄眼——老兄，成全一下，这是我的大好机会。

但是在巴阿雷看来却像是：你会不会做人？怎么能不带上安灼拉？

“那好吧，我和安灼拉选周六吧，”巴阿雷还有些泄气，“安灼拉，你不介意吧？”

“不介意。”安灼拉拿起粉笔。

“糙！”格朗泰尔在心里骂了一句巴阿雷这个猪队友。

“那那那么！”格朗泰尔提高了声音，“那么我一个人在周日晚上值班吗？真好，可以喝酒，喝到酩酊大醉！”他挤了挤巴阿雷，扯扯他的袖子，疯狂暗示——所以我需要安灼拉来监督我。

巴阿雷糊涂了，我俩一块儿喝酒不会更爽吗？

“所以什么意思？那个，我和你周日值班？”巴阿雷不满地盯着格朗泰尔。安灼拉已经在黑板上写下了周六：Enjolras & Bahoral，“或者我们三个一起？你是这个意思吗？”巴阿雷拿起粉笔比划着。

所有人，包括伽弗洛什都用力绷着嘴角，笑声已经选在屋顶上了，一个不小心就会掉下来砸中这群看热闹的人们。“啊，随你妈的便！”格朗泰尔不干了，眯着眼观察一秒安灼拉的表情，他在专心玩着沾有粉笔灰的手指——他到底有没有感觉啊，这个没有感情的AI！

格朗泰尔后悔极了，他不该向巴阿雷做什么该死的暗示，这下全部人都得见证他的难堪；他后悔极了，自己和巴阿雷鬼混时应该做些喝酒之外的事，比如分享一下单恋的苦恼，让这个浪子出谋划策之类的；他后悔听了爱潘妮的鬼话，申请这个该死的学校；后悔自己没在古费自来熟地搭讪时回一句“滚蛋，不感兴趣！”后悔走进了ABC的会议室并且一抬头就撞上了安灼拉清澈又严厉的目光，搭进生命的那种。

“巴阿雷，周日你自己值班吧。“爱潘妮终于发话了，“你周六在拳馆还有事你忘了吗？磨磨唧唧的。”

什么拳馆？巴阿雷一头雾水，但是这可是爱潘妮，他可不敢对爱潘妮说不。“哦对对对！”他对爱潘妮眨眨眼——这是私下聊的意思。

格朗泰尔也向爱潘妮眨眨眼——这是我谢谢你我收回刚刚脑子里对你的抱怨你就是丘比特本人的意思，他擦掉小黑板上的名字，“不好意思了，”他若有所指地问安灼拉，“您允许吗？”

安灼拉像是从沉思中苏醒过来，惊慌地微微摇头，“什么？”

“允许允许他允许，你俩别折磨我们了。”古费拉克踹了格朗泰尔一脚，“需要开个房吗？”

安灼拉怒而无奈地红着脸，格朗泰尔心满意足地红着脸，他在黑板上重重得写下周六：E & R。

后来，爱潘妮给巴阿雷补课了：

“你不知道他俩下一刻会不会疯狂地接吻，难道不是吗？”

“我只看出了会疯狂地打一架。”巴阿雷依旧不能接受ABC全员都在助攻这看起来毫无缘分的一对。

“一个道理，”甚至连伽弗洛什都这样说，“不过我不认为R忍心让安灼拉的漂亮脸蛋挨上任何拳头。”

“好吧，”巴阿雷决定少喝些酒，别再葬送了自己的观察力，“看来我得去拳馆找个事儿了。”

4\. 总而言之，约会之夜万岁！

格朗泰尔从周三开始就没有喝酒了！——三天零22个小时，新的纪录，他不想让自己和安灼拉呆在一起时有一点酒精或者呕吐物的味道，有一点突如其来的酒瘾也不行。

“那我走了，”爱潘妮来接小伽回家了，“晚安，R。”

“晚安！”这下只剩格朗泰尔和安灼拉两个人了，巴黎人越来越懒了，周六晚上只会有电音party和酒鬼，格朗泰尔估计不会有太多人进店，绞尽脑汁，计划了这八小时的独处时光能干什么——充足的调查和详尽的盘问。

“我们啊？”古费拉克红着脸看了公白飞一眼，“飞儿，你说。”

“你说。”

“不嘛，你说，我有点…不好意思。”

“我也不好意思。”

“好了够了！”格朗泰尔大致知道他们俩值班都干了些什么，他划掉这俩的名字，并打算向爱潘妮打小报告。

“我们聊天了。”米西什塔也很愿意帮忙，“就聊聊男孩子，家人，八卦什么的。”

“然后大哭。”爱潘妮补充一句，“所有的深夜谈心都会以大哭结尾。”

“还有几个酒客和我们一块儿聊。”格朗泰尔猜到了爱潘妮会聊什么，可恶的马吕斯，爸妈，蒙巴纳斯那些破事儿，他已经遭受过几次深夜眼泪攻击了。但是他和安灼拉能聊什么——

学校？“嘿，你这周有什么新鲜事儿？”他光是想这个就一身不舒服，“我这周和学校就中性别卫生间的问题吵了两架。”安灼拉准会这样说。

或者一些更安全的话题，艺术什么的？“嘿，你喜欢雕塑吗？大卫，安提诺乌斯什么的？”格朗泰尔觉得倾国的安提诺乌就该是安灼拉这个样子，不，安灼拉比哈德良造的每一座雕塑都有魔力。

“我一直不能理解雕塑的价值，歌功颂德，注满了帝王将相的个人喜恶，却对社会没有一点真正的价值。”他想象安灼拉一定会这样说，毕竟他去威尼斯那次甚至没有进达芬奇博物馆。

或者聊聊他喜欢的，共产主义，游行，卢梭什么的。格朗泰尔想了想，也算了吧，他害怕自己在安灼拉激动地演讲时候情不自禁做些什么傻事。从格朗泰尔的角度看，安灼拉每次的演讲都是以他陷入对演讲者的某种奇妙观察而结束——他的眉骨，他说话的手势，他的小舌音，他的气场，他对某个话题的执念，他书面语的过度使用——这也是格朗泰尔能迅速画出各种安灼拉画像的原因。

聊天，划掉。

“我都是在做药学的课题。”若李抱怨着。

“我顺手改了宪法学的论文。”博须哀耸耸肩，“本来想做点更有趣的事儿。”

写论文，最差的选择。

“那天来了许多人，”弗以伊一定有好点子，周五早上他就和热安手牵手了，“热安读了新诗。”

“大家很愉快了聊了聊，他们应该是二大的学生，还买了一些书。”热安脸上都透着骄傲。

“然后我和热安看了电影。”

“什么？”

“漫长的婚约。”

“奥黛丽塔图实在动人心弦！”热安似乎很喜欢这部电影。

“然后呢？”格朗泰尔不喜欢超现实主义的片子，他更想知道牵手的部分。

“然后就天亮了啊。”好吧，双箭头的感情，告辞。

看电影，格朗泰尔觉得不错，或者，在对方是安灼拉的情况下，看纪录片。

“我睡着了。”马吕斯有些抱歉地看着珂赛特。

“没事的，亲爱的。我正好卖了几瓶酒，还看完了最后两本冰与火之歌。”

格朗泰尔租了两部片子，佩德罗·科斯塔的【马钱】——他无意中看见安灼拉的论文中出现了葡萄牙革命几个词；还有【地球脉动】，格朗泰尔没看过什么纪录片，这仅仅是因为小铺老板说这是BBC最好的纪录片，地球，自然环境什么的，他觉得安灼拉会喜欢的。

5\. 典型的法国人

尴尬的是安灼拉也带了两盘碟片，【广岛之恋】和【克莱尔的膝盖】。

“我觉得，今天可能人会很少。”安灼拉解释道，“就随便带了两部片子，也许我们可以打发打发时间。”

去你的随意带了两部片子！格朗泰尔掐了掐自己，感觉像是在甘饴的春梦中，【广岛之恋】是他上学期鉴赏课的主题电影，他还老向爱潘妮灌输“杜拉斯是法国最强大最柔软的女人”这样的话；而【克莱尔的膝盖】，这是躺在他片单最深处的片子，他看了四遍，爱不释手但是从没分享。

安灼拉是怎么知道的？他问了谁？格朗泰尔不禁浮想联翩。

“我以为你的电影品味很烂，”格朗泰尔试探着，“恕我直言，就像你的音乐品味一样。”

“不看算了。”安灼拉坐回到沙发上。

“好啊，我也不喜欢这些片子，不如我们来看地球脉动吧，全球变暖，资源短缺什么的。”

“你不喜欢吗？”安灼拉惊讶地扬起了尾音，”她明明说…“

她？格朗泰尔筛选了一番，只有爱潘妮和伽弗洛什知道，他真想给特纳迪亚家一颁个金质奖章：人间丘比特。

“安灼拉会关心我想看什么吗？真稀奇。”他一面揶揄着，一面给爱潘妮发着短信：你对Enji说了什么？

“我是没想到你会看康乃馨革命的东西，如果你要看的话，务必记住电影的真实性没有什么参考价值……“

他问我格朗泰尔会看什么电影

你走运了，小子，Carpe Diem！

爱潘妮的短信来得正是时候。“站在真正客观的角度看历史是不可能的，所以…”安灼拉还在喋喋不休着。

Carpe diem！格朗泰尔鼓了鼓劲。

“我才不在乎康乃馨革命，或者紫罗兰革命，或者什么野百合革命，蓝色妖姬革命！”他凑近安灼拉，店里静得只剩下心跳和街机断断续续的响声，“太空探索即将开始”——这么晚了，居然还有小孩子来玩游戏。

“因为你喜欢这个，葡萄牙革命，还有环保什么的。”感谢爱潘妮，格朗泰尔有了40％的把握——安灼拉不厌恶他，“我是在是善解人意。”

“你喝酒了吗？”安灼拉不知道怎么回答对方的胡言乱语。

“你闻闻。”他得寸进尺地凑上前去，“你为什么厌恶我？”

“我没有，”安灼拉慌了神，一把推开格朗泰尔“我尽量让我们度过一个舒适的晚上，请你不要因为喝了酒又捣乱。”

“尽量舒适的夜晚？”一丝酒味也没有的格朗泰尔直接问道，“所以你去问爱潘妮我喜欢什么电影？”

“该死，”安灼拉泄了气，抱起右手边的一个小抱枕，把下巴搭在上面，“她保证了不告诉别人。”

“关心朋友又不是什么难堪的事。”格朗泰尔有了55％的把握，安灼拉并不厌恶他，“以及小心沙发上任何东西，古费和公白飞可能留下了什么不好的东西。”

安灼拉倒是没甩掉手上的东西，“那也已经是周一的事儿了，爱潘妮早清洗过沙发。”

“好吧，但是——”有什么不对，“但是你怎么知道我指的是周一他俩干了坏事儿？“

“嗯……”善辩如安灼拉，转着眼珠结巴了，格朗泰尔有70％的把握，事情在朝着一个难以想象的美好方向发展。

格朗泰尔欣喜若狂。

“虽然我不知道你为什么要这样做，但是我很好奇，昨天值班的小情侣应该没留下什么不该留下的…”

“放心，马吕斯一个人睡了。”安灼拉冷静了一些。

“你不会恰好也问过爱潘妮和米西什塔她俩轮班干了什么吧？”

安灼拉抬头，用一种微妙的眼神观察了格朗泰尔的面部表情，没有醉酒的R谨慎又暗喜地笑着，目光闪烁又激烈，似乎在说老天你不会恰好也对我有什么意思

“也许。”安灼拉心知肚明，俏皮地眨巴眼，大概想表达：你要说什么赶紧说。

“或者若李他们？”格朗泰尔必须要再次确认。

“在写论文。”

“热安…”

“生意还不错。”

现在是格朗泰尔一直膝盖抵在沙发上，双手撑着安灼拉身后的靠背，安灼拉抱着靠枕在他胸膛二十厘米外抬头回答着问题——看起来像是拷问，格朗泰尔发誓，他觉没想过这样对他的阿波罗。

安灼拉笑起来是在是迷人，格朗泰尔能够理解为什么他老是不苟言笑，他本身就足够让人分神，若再微笑着，便没人会听他激情澎湃的演讲了，美好的笑容足以杀死残存的理智。

但是他还不敢做什么，虽然身前的安灼拉不是那个冷眼的，严肃的，不通人情的领袖了，但是格朗泰尔太害怕了，他害怕这不是荷尔蒙的作用，而是夜晚让人脆弱和温柔，毕竟，哲学家都知道的，白天的柔软总会在深夜释放。他害怕安灼拉说一句：我问他们这些只是例行检查工作——而绝不是像你那样处心积虑想要搞出约会之夜哦！

格朗泰尔咬着下嘴唇，憋不出下一个问题。

“R，”安灼拉很少叫他R，“他们说你情商很高的。”

“什么？”格朗泰尔还没反应过来，一双温暖的手就覆上了他的耳发，安灼拉挺起身来，贴近他的嘴唇。他的胡渣和他光滑的皮肤撞击，一股温热——炽热，阳光味道的炽热从嘴唇直击心脏。

安灼拉放开了手。

“那个你，”格朗泰尔还没从方才的甘饴春梦中醒来，“你刚刚嘴唇挨着我嘴唇了。”

“我们法国人管这叫吻。”安灼拉一副胜券在握的样子。

此刻，格朗泰尔的大脑像是高速运转的CPU，他向自己扔来千万个问题：

卧槽他是真的喜欢我吗？为什么喜欢我？我有什么好喜欢的？他什么意思他什么时候这么会撩了？我怎么回事儿我真么傻了吧唧的？我的撩汉手段哪儿去了？我赶紧快做点什么我他妈等好几年了……

——管他的，Carpe Diem！

“法国人不管那个叫吻。”

格朗泰尔捡起了唐璜式的临场发挥，他拽过安灼拉的领口，捧起他漂亮的脸蛋，舌尖粗鲁地撞开牙关，安灼拉受惊吓似的“嗯呜”一声，若不是玩街机游戏那声“太空冒险，下次继续”和小孩那句脏话，格朗泰尔一定会把唇齿亲热发展到更加唐璜的玩意儿 。

“呼——”他放开了安灼拉，安灼拉真不会亲吻，像跑了一千米似的喘着气，“这才是我们法国人的吻。”

-

ABC工作室只是Date Night免费双人间罢了，巴阿雷很不爽，迟早破产了。


End file.
